Kebohongan Sang Raja
by ishikeshi ayay
Summary: Namanya adalah Kebohongan. Hidupnya adalah kebohongan. Bahkan kematiannya adalah kebohongan. 1st fic in Code Geass Fandom. Mind to read and maybe review?


**Ringkasan : **Namanya adalah Kebohongan. Hidupnya adalah kebohongan. Bahkan kematiannya adalah kebohongan. 1st fic in Code Geass Fandom. Mind to read and maybe review?

**Warning : **Lelouch's death. Alternate Reality. Maybe typo. Too short.

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Angst, Tragedy.

**Words :** 1055

**Code Geass : Lelouch of the Rebellion belongs to : Sunrise and CLAMP.

* * *

**

**Lies**

Padang berwarna hitam putih itu sepi dari si warna hitam. Hanya terlihat satu bidak. Yang paling tinggi, yang paling berkuasa. Yang menentukan. Semua bawahannya tidak lagi berada di sekelilingnya. Semua lenyap. Pindah ke tempat yang lebih berwarna. Sekarang hanya tinggal dia, sendirian. Dikepung oleh si putih. Yang terlihat sangat perkasa. Menyiratkan arogansi dan obsesi.

Meskipun dia yang paling berkuasa, sesungguhnya dia yang paling lemah. Langkahnya selalu tersendat-sendat. Mencoba untuk berlari lebih jauh, tapi apa daya? Hanya satu petak yang dapat dilewatinya. Ingin dia menyusul semuanya. Menuju tempat yang lebih berwarna. Apakah ini hanyalah keegoisannya? Dia buang angan-angan itu jauh. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk menyerah. Karena nasib dunia mereka, kini, terbebankan di pundaknya.

.

.

.

Semuanya mulai kabur. Lelouch Lamperouge tak lagi dapat melihat Nunally, adik yang sangat dia cintai meratap. Tapi dia masih dapat mendengar suaranya yang melengking. Berteriak kepada takdir yang kejam di antara keduanya. Yang dibutuhkan Nunally hanya satu, kakaknya. Dia tak butuh dunia, dia tak butuh orang tua. Hanya kakaknya. Seandainya dia percaya kepada orang yang telah mengasihinya, yang bersedia melakukan apapun hanya untuk kebahagiannya. Mungkin hasil akhirnya tak akan begini. Atau sama saja?

"Maaf, aku mencintaimu, Nunally"

Kalimat itu sudah tak dapat lagi dia ucapkan mengingat eksistensinya yang sebentar lagi menghilang. Dia sudah pernah mengatakan kalimat ini sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi ditujukan untuk orang yang sama. Meskipun orang itu tak pernah sadar bahwa dia pernah mengatakannya. Entahlah sekarang dia sadar atau tidak. Akhirnya kalimat itu tetap tertahan di tenggorokannya betapapun keras usahanya untuk menyuarakannya.

Dia masih dapat mendengar keributan yang terjadi meskipun matanya tak lagi dapat melihat. Dia mendengar seseorang menyerukan perintah untuk membebaskan tawanan. Derap kaki rakyat yang tak tahan dengan ke-diktatoran-nya. Mengelu-elukan orang yang telah membebaskan mereka dari raja yang tirani.

"ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!"

Zero adalah dia, oh bukan, Zero yang sekarang sedang dielu-elukan oleh semua orang di seluruh penjuru dunia adalah Kururugi Suzaku. Sahabatnya yang pertama dan terakhir. Sekali lagi dia meminta maaf kepada orang yang telah dia jerumuskan ke dalam lubang kenistaan. Mengutuknya untuk hidup selamanya. Hidup untuk terus menegakkan keadilan. Tidak. Mereka berdua memang sudah tercebur ke dalam jurang kenistaan jauh sebelum C.C mengikat kontrak dengan Lelouch.

Saat di dalam hatinya bertekad membalas dendam atas kematian ibunya, yang baru disadari tidak begitu dikenalnya. Oh ya, dan tentu saja untuk membalaskan dendam Nunally yang tak bisa berjalan dan melihat lagi. Meskipun tentu saja sekarang dia sudah bisa melihat lagi. Dia yang sekarang bisa melihat kakaknya yang bersimbah darah, darah itu masih terus mengucur, yang berasal dari tusukan pedang Zero, eh, Suzaku.

Dan suzaku yang sudah membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Entah kekuatan iblis dari mana yang membuat Suzaku, yang masih anak-anak, bisa membunuh ayahnya yang notabene adalah pemimpin pemberontakan Jepang terhadap Britannia. Mungkin dia sendiri tidak pernah menyangka anak yang dia besarkan untuk meneruskan perjuangannya bergerilya di medan perang malah mengkhianatinya.

Dua alasan yang jauh berbeda tapi cukup dalam menjatuhkan mereka ke dalam lubang kenistaan.

Apalagi setelah Lelouch mendapat Geass. Tak ada lagi yang dapat menghentikannya untuk mengubah dunia. Dunia yang cocok untuk Nunally. Tapi sekarang tujuan itu bukan hanya untuk Nunally seorang.

Terlalu banyak yang sudah dikorbankan. Cinta dan nyawa. Dia masih ingat bagaimana cinta pertamanya, Euphemia mati. Karena kesalahannya. Tidak. Bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Mana dia tahu dia akan kehilangan kontrol atas Geass-nya. Dia terlalu percaya diri meskipun sudah diingatkan. Tapi dia tahu Euphie sudah tak lagi mencintainya. Pilihannya jatuh pada Suzaku. Tentu saja. Dia juga tidak akan memperbolehkan Euphie mencintainya setelah semua yang telah dia lakukan. Seorang malaikat tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada raja iblis bukan?

Dia juga masih ingat dengan Shirley. Rolo telah membunuhnya. Bukan salah Rolo yang telah membunuhnya. Dia hanya ingin melindungi kakak yang dikasihinya. Kakak yang tak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Bahkan bertemu pun mungkin belum sampai satu tahun. Ini salahnya. Bukan. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Mana dia tahu kalau Shirley akan mengingat kembali masa lalunya? Dan mana dia tahu kalau orang yang pertama mengetahui hal itu adalah Rolo.

Rolo, adiknya. Bukan adik Lelouch vi Britannia tapi adik Lelouch Lamperouge. Dia telah mengecewakannya. Keinginannya hanya satu. Agar kakak yang sangat dicintainya terus hidup dan bahagia. Tapi apa daya? Sebentar lagi dia akan menyusulnya. Apa sebenarnya yang telah dia lakukan sehingga anak yang tidak dia kenal mau mengorbankan nyawa untuknya? Padahal sampai akhir hidupnya dia hanya dimanfaatkan. Setelah tak berguna lagi dia akan dibuang, dihabisi. Tapi apa daya? Jauh di lubuk hatinya dia tetap seorang kakak. Mana dia tega membuang orang yang menganggapnya kakak? Sama saja seperti menghabisi Nunally.

Dia juga ingat dengan penjaganya yang sangat handal, Kallen Stadtfelt, oh bukan, tapi Kouzuki Kallen. Dia masih ingat lembutnya bibir gadis itu. Ciuman perpisahan mereka. Dia tahu dia tidak akan sampai di sini jika Kallen tak ada. Dia akui Kallen adalah orang yang paling berjasa atas pencapaiannya sebentar lagi. Kalau Kallen tak ada, mungkin dia sudah mati sejak lama. Apa dia masih terikat dia tiang tawanan? Dia harap seseorang melepas tali ikatannya dengan segera.

Dia tahu ajalnya akan segera tiba. Samar-samar dia melihat orang tuanya. Orang tua yang telah mengkhianati dunia dan mengkhianati anak-anaknya sendiri. Seakan tertawa atas kematiannya. Mengulurkan tangan hendak menariknya ke jurang neraka. Sehebat apapun manusia tak ada yang bisa melawan Tuhan bukan?

Dia pasrah untuk masuk neraka. Siapa yang tak akan masuk neraka jika semua orang di seluruh dunia membencinya, mengutuknya? Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkata lain. Tuhan selalu tahu kebenaran. Lelouch memang pembohong. Hidupnya adalah kebohongan. Namanya adalah kebohongan. Bahkan kematiannya adalah kebohongan. Jika seluruh kejahatannya adalah kebohongan, maka sebenarnya semua yang telah dia lakukan adalah kebaikan bukan? Tuhan tak perduli atas caci maki semua manusia yang ada di bumi. Takdir seorang manusia tetap adalah kehendaknya, sampai akhir.

Lelouch masih mendengar ratapan Nunally, teriakan rakyat yang mengelu-elukan Zero. Tapi dia sudah tidak melihat lagi dan jiwanya pun sudah pergi.

Pangeran kegelapan sudah sukses menjalankan rencananya.

.

.

.

Sang raja sudah menang. Meskipun itu artinya harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi sang ratu yang terlihat sangat perkasa. Yang keberadaannya sangat penting tapi juga sangat rapuh. Demi sang menteri dan benteng untuk menata ulang dunia dan menjaga agar dunia terus damai. Demi sang kuda yang terlihat tidak begitu berpengaruh, namun ternyata dapat memberikan kejutan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Dan demi sang bidak. Yang jumlahnya paling banyak. Yang menjadi awal penyerangan dan juga awal pertahanan. Yang selalu dikorbankan untuk melindungi sang raja.

Namun sekarang kebalikannya, mungkin ini bentuk rasa terima kasih dari raja yang selalu kesepian.

**End.

* * *

**

**Author's note**

Salam kenal. Ini fic pertama saya di Fandom Code Geass. Anime ini sangat berkesan bagi saya. Berhasil bikin hati saya nyesek ga hilang-hilang. Mungkin nanti kalau efek(?)nya sudah berkurang saya bisa bikin yang lain. Maaf apabila banyak kekurangan di sana sini. Akhir kata ayay mohon diri.

Salam hangat.

Ayay

**Mind to Review?**

***wink to all the readers***


End file.
